Happily Forever After?
by kwriter2
Summary: James Potter is the hot shot popular guy at Hogwarts and little Lily Evans feels like she's practicily a nobody, but he still loves her. She loves him as well but they are both too shy to tell, what happens?
1. Chapter 1

Happily Forever After?

Chapter 1

James

I couldn't concentrate on my homework. Why did I have to spend so much time thinking about her? She's perfect, that's why. I thought.

She just walked into the Library. She picked up her small hands and swung her wavy auburn hair over her shoulder to pick her bag off of it. She set it down on a chair only two tables away from mine.

She took out a big text book. I wish I could help her pick it up; she is so small for a fifth year. She sat down and got out a piece of parchment, opened the book, and started writing. I watched her beautiful green eyes, filled with thought as she read sentences of the book then wrote something down.

Her best friend of all time, Samantha Newly walked in and sat down next to her.

"Hey Lils, oh look at you, doing your homework at the beginning of the week, come on, we just got it today, it's not due for another whole week!" I heard Sam say to her.

"I know, but I'd rather get it done now and have more free time later." Lily said not looking up from her piece of parchment.

"You are such a prat." Sam laughed.

"Mmmhmmm." Lily murmured, "At least I don't spend all my time, falling over Sirius Black."

Oh wait until I tell Sirius this, he's liked Sam since last year.

"I do not fall over Sirius, I just like him that's all." Sam blushed.

"Whatever." Lily said still not taking her eyes off of her piece of parchment and her book.

"Hey, at least I'm not in love with James Potter." Sam giggled.

Oh my goodness, does she really love me. Do I love her? What am I thinking? The only thing I have done all year was studied Lily Evan's live. Her hair, her eyes, her face, her habits, like biting her nails when she's thinking. I know everything about her. I know more about her than I know about me!

"Shh," Lily blushed heavily. "He's sitting right there."

I quickly looked down at my blank sheet of parchment and opened my text book, pretending to read a page.

"Come on talk to him!" Sam prodded.

Yea, come talk to me!

"Yea, right, he wouldn't give me the time of day, he probably doesn't even know my name, and we are in the same house and same year!"

Yes, I do know you! I love you!

"Come on, I dare you." Sam exclaimed.

"Fine!"

I heard her chair slide against the floor as she stood up and walked over to me.

I saw her hand in my face and I looked up to meet her beautiful eyes with my plain brown ones.

"Hi I'm L-"

"Lily Evans." I finished for her.

"Yes, I mean, how do you? I mean, your James Potter." She stuttered.

"The one and the only." I blushed picking up her hand and kissing it.

"Hello then." She said turning red.

"Yea, um Hi." I giggled, pulling the chair next to mine out. "Please, sit down."

"Um, ok, thank you."

It was until this point that I didn't notice I was still holding her hand, I quickly dropped it and we both blushed.

"So did you come her to ask me anything?" I asked thinking, you are so stupid James.

"I-uh-yea." She stumbled over the words, "Um, did you do your potions homework yet?" She asked finally.

"Uh yea, I just started, want to do it together?" I asked politely.

"Sure." She said happily, "I'll go get mine."

I watched her as she got up and walked to the table.

"How did it go?" Sam asked.

"Um, ok." Lily blushed, "We are going to do our potions homework together now, I'll tell you all about it later, I promise."

"Ok, good luck!" Sam said smiling, "I'll talk to you later, oh and try to ask if Sirius is single!"

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. This is a story from my other pen name that I might keep going let me know if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily

I walked back over with my potions book and a few sheets of parchment, plus my quill and ink.

"Back already?" James asked, pulling out the chair next to me, for me to sit on, I guess.

"Yeah." I blushed heavily and sat down.

"So we have to write a foot long essay on the truth potion, right?" James asked looking at his own book as I stared into mine.

"Right, lets get started." I said enthusiastically, I always loved getting homework done, it's almost sort of fun for me.

A half hour later we were both done and just talking.

"So do you know if Sirius likes anybody?" I asked, remembering my best friend's request.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone." He said looking straight into my eyes with his dark rich brown eyes.

"I wont, I promise."

"Ok, he likes your best friend, Sam."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked looking surprised.

"Well don't tell anybody but Sam likes him too." I gushed.

"Cool, they would make a cute couple." He noted.

"Yes, they would." I said sort of sadly, thinking James and I would make a cute couple too.

"Did you already do all of your other homework?" James asked.

"All but Charms, I always save my favorite for last." I told him.

"Good, I didn't do Charms yet either, you want to do that together also?" He asked me.

"Sure, we need to people to do it anyway; our assignment was to practice the hair-growth charm with a friend."

"Uh, oh, my hair's already a mess; I wonder how it will look long!" James joked.

"I like your hair messy." I told him, turning crimson.

"Thanks, I sort of do too!" He said.

"Well, let's practice." I said.

"I'll let you do it first on me, I wouldn't want to mess up your beautiful hair." He told me, I blushed even more at that comment.

"Alright then, Hario-Enlargio." I said, making his hair long, but looking really funny.

"Do you know the counter-spell?" He asked brushing hair away from his eyes.

"Yes, Normallia." I said, his hair turned back to normal, "Your turn."

"You trust me?"

"Yes, but if it doesn't work anyway, I know the counter-spell."

"Ok here goes, Hair Englarge." He said badly, making my hair look like a bee-hive.

I pointed my wand at my hair, "Normallia."

"Phew thank goodness you knew the counter-spell, I'm so sorry Lily." He said, laughing and trying to look serious at the same time.

"It's ok, but why don't we ask someone if they have a doll to practice on instead." I said looking around.

"I have an idea, I'll be right back."

I got a doll from this little first year who I tutor and I helped James practice the spell until ten o' clock.

"Hario-Enlargio."

"Perfect James, I think you've learned." I said with a yawn.

"It's getting pretty late, we should return back to the dorms, or at least the common room." James said looking around for a clock.

"Uh oh, it's past curfew, how are we supposed to get to the common room?"

"We are prefects silly Lily." He told me, "Can't we just say we are doing rounds, checking for people who are out of there dorms?"

"But the teachers have the list; they know who does what nights." I said, worrying.

"Alright then we'll use plan B."

"What's plan B?" I asked.

"We'll use my invisibility cloak." James said.

"You have a-" I couldn't finish exclaiming invisibility cloak because James put his hand over my mouth.

"Shh," He whispered, "Nobody's supposed to know."

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone." I said to his hand, he took his hand away.

"What?"

I repeated myself.

"Oh thanks." He said pulling his cloak out of his bag.

We got under the cloak and snuck all the way back to the common room.


	3. Chapter 3

James

After we got safely back to the entrance of our common room we lifted the cloak up.

"What are you two doing out of bed so late?" The fat lady picture asked us.

"We were working on homework." Lily replied.

"I didnt know you two were friends." She said smiling at us.

"Well, we just officially met, now we are!" I told her.

"You too would make such an adorable couple one day." The fat lady laughed.

I blushed heavily and looked at Lily, she looked pretty embarrased too, a good sign, I think.

"Snitch." I said and the fat lady reluctantly swung open.

"Sorry about that." Lily said when we stepped in the common room.

"Sorry about what?" I asked, "You didnt do anything."

"Well, I dont know!" She answered giggling.

"Thank you so much for helping me with my charms homework tonight." I said.

"Oh, it was fun, maybe we can, you know, hang out again sometime." She suggested.

"Yeah! Of course, I had an awesome time, maybe tomorrow we can eat breakfast together and we can officially introduce our friends to each other." I told her.

"You want to eat breakfast with me?"

"Dont sound so suprised Lils, well goodnight."

"Goodnight James, thanks for doing your homework with me."

I sat up in bed shaking and sweating heavily. I looked around, I was in the boy's dormitories, on my left, Sirius was sleeping laughing loudly at something in his dreams, on my right, Remus was snoring softly, next to Remus, Peter was snoring loudly and mumbling something about a flying pig.

I jumped out of bed and took a cold shower in attemps of feeling better, all I had on my mind was that dream. What could it mean?

I went back into the dormitories and looked at the clock. Only 2:30 AM, nobody will be up yet.

I got out a peace of parchment and a quill and ink. I walked over to my desk and started to write to my father, he has to know about this, he is the minister of magic.

Dear Dad,

Early this morning I woke up after having the scarriest nightmare I ever had. I couldnt go back to sleep after that so I thought I would tell you about it. I guess I'll just start at the beginning.

I was walking through what I assumed to be a muggle town. People everywhere were talking and laughing and shouting. All of a sudden I heard a loud cry from somewhere on the street. I walked towards the cry. It led me to a ditch on the side of the road. There laying on the ground was a little baby boy. I picked him up and noticed a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead. I looked up and saw a very pleasent looking house, the door was open. I figured the baby might belong in this house so I walked towards it. I tapped on the open door lightly but nobody answered so I just walked in. I looked to my left and there on the floor was a dead man who looked like an older version of me. This made my heart jump. I decided not to look at him but walk up the stairs. There was a hall way with a bunch of closed doors but only one was open. I went to the open one and found on the floor an older version of Lily, this girl I have liked for awhile, and we worked on our homework together today. She was dead also.

I shuddered and left the house still carrying the baby who had now stopped crying. He looked exactly like me but had Lily's green eyes. I figured he must be our like future son or something. After I got back on the road I looked back at the house. It had a dark skull hanging over it. I'm not sure if this dream would come true but it must be a sign of some evil wizard. The street had gone completly quiet. I looked over to my right and saw a man wearing a dark cloak. Three more men just like him were following close behind.

"I thought I had killed you Potter." The voice rang out, "Let me try again, Avada Kedevra."

The curse hit me strait in the chest, I screamed in agony and that is when I woke up. What does this mean Dad? Help me, I'm scared for my future.

I miss you, and cannot wait for the next time I see you.

With all my love,

James

I looked at the clock again. It was 3:00 AM. I might as well go mail this now, Dad's probably up already working.

I grabbed my invisibility cloak and headed to the owelry. When I came back to the common room I took my cloak off and saw I wasnt alone.

"James!" Lily said. "You scared me!"

"Lily, what are you doing up?" I asked, suprised.

"I should be asking you the same question." She replied.

"Alright, well, I wanted to get the rest of my homework done and I did." I lied.

"Why did you wake up so early to do it?"

"Well after I uh fell asleep, I drempt about Proffesor Turnup (Herbology) and she was yelling at me for not doing my homework yet so I uh woke up and did it!" I lied again.

"Oh." Lily laughed.

"Now, what are you doing up?"

"Oh, I always get up early, I love waking up to start the day earlier, I cant stand when people say there day is too short, they should just wake up earlier so they can enjoy it more!" Lily told me.

I laughed.

"So do you want to get some early breakfast?" I asked her.

"How, the great hall isnt open to students yet?" She asked.

"Well I've found a new way to get food, whenever I want to, come on I'll show you." I grabbed her hand and threw my cloak over us once again and walked out of the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily

James led me under his cloak to a picture with a bowl of fruit.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"We are at the kitchens, under the great hall." He told me.

"I've never been here before, and where are the kitchens." I looked around; I didn't see a stove or refrigerator anywhere.

James put his hand to the pear in the bowl of fruit picture and tickled it, it started shaking and the picture swung open to reveal a doorway.

"Lady's first." James put his arm out to motion me to walk forward. I stepped through the doorway and looked around. There were little creatures cleaning dishes, chopping up vegetables, or cooking things on the stove.

"James." I whispered once he got in the doorway.

"What?"

"What are these things?" I asked him.

"These are house elves Lily." He told me.

I looked down and there standing at the height of James's knee was one of these creatures looking at us with her big blue eyes.

"Hello Mr. James Potter, how can I help you?" It asked.

"Hullo Twinkle, this is my friend Lily Evans, we were just wondering if we could get some breakfast."

"Why of course Mr. James Potter, please sit down." She ushered us to a little table with four seats and held out her hand for me to shake, "Pleased to meet you Ms. Lily Evans."

I shook her hand and replied, "Oh please just call me Lily." She nodded and walked away.

"They wont call you by your first name, they think of anyone here as there master." James said.

I nodded slowly sitting down, "How did you find this place?"

"Well one day before second year the rest of the marauders were at my house and we were talking about Hogwarts and how we loved to go exploring with my Dad and he told us about his mates and himself and how one day they came to this picture and could not decide what to do. They heard about some old tale about tickling a pear to get into the kitchens or something so they tried it and it worked!" James explained, "Then the next year, we found the picture and tried it and that is how we rediscovered the kitchens!"

"Now I understand why there are four chairs around this table." Lily laughed.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, your food is ready." Twinkle said holding a tray filled with all types of foods. Another elf behind her was carrying another tray filled with drinks.

"Thank you Twinkle, thank you Sparkle." James said as he grabbed the trays from there small hands and put them on the table.

A hour later

"That was fun James thanks a lot." I said as we stepped back through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes, it was, maybe we can do it again sometime." He told me.

"It's only about 4:30 AM, what should we do until everyone else gets up?" I asked.

"Want to think of a prank to play on everyone as soon as they wake up?" James suggested.

I laughed, "Sure, it will waste time."

"Well everyone will probably wake up at around 6:00 to catch breakfast at 7:00 so that gives us about an hour and a half to think of something and perform it." James said getting a mischievous glint in his chocolate brown eyes.

I giggled again. "You sure we can pull this off without your other friends?"

"Come on, I am the master of pranks Lils." James told me.

"Well, ok." I sighed, "What do you want to do?"

I watched as Sirius black stepped out of the fifth year boys door yawning. All of a sudden I heard a scream from across the hall. I looked over at the seventh year girls' dormitory entrance and started cracking up. Standing by the door were five girls drenched in orange juice with whip cream in their so called "perfect" hair. I looked up the stairs and standing there was three of the marauders wearing pajama pants that said you know you want me honey. They were pink with yellow flowers and read hearts. I looked over at my dormitory and my three best friends were covered in purple paint from head to toe. I snickered, glad I didn't pull that trick, they would hate me, I did James's dorms and he did mine. I looked all around the common room at all of the students. People were covered in all sorts of things, from feathers to sticky gum balls.

"Thank goodness we are under the invisibility cloak James, or they would definitely blame us, because we are the only people that are not messy." I whispered into James's ear.

"Your right, let's go down to breakfast and look innocent." James said, laughing as we head out of the common room.


	5. Chapter 5

James

We ran to the great hall and sat down at the table.

"That was so much fun, thank you for letting me feel what its like to be mischievous." Lily said grinning. She has such a beautiful smile, her mouth was calling to me, 'kiss me.kiss me'. I quickly blinked and turned my head away.

"No problem, Hey Lily I was wondering if you'd help me with my astronomy homework tonight?"

"Sure thing, let's meet in the tower at nine ok?" She asked happily.

"Alright see you then!" I told her and gave her a quick hug. I stood up and walked out of the great hall before a bunch of girls came and started surrounding me like always.

Lily

I stood just inside the door of the astronomy tower at 8:45 PM. It was a cloudless night and the stars were shining so brightly I felt like I could reach out and touch them. 'It would be so perfect if James and I were a couple.' I thought. Just then I heard the door open. I turned around and saw James' handsome face.

"Hey Lils! Ready to study?"

"Sure."

We lay down on the floor so we could get a better look. The view of the stars was great but the view of the boy next to me was better.

"James?" I said shyly.

"Yes Lily?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" I asked in a whisper.

"No." He told me.

"Do you want to be with me forever?"

"No." He said, his voice strong.

"Would you cry if I walked away?" I sat up quickly.

"No." He sat up and looked into my green eyes with his deep brown ones. "I don't think your pretty I think your beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever. And I wouldn't cry if you walked away, I would die." By the end I could barely hear his voice, it had gotten so small. I couldn't see him either because my eyes were filled with tears.

He took my face in his one hand and wiped away my tears with his other. Not saying a word he stared into my eyes. I felt as if he could read what I was thinking. Before I knew it his lips were on mine. I blinked.

"Lily?" A masculine voice called out. "Lily, wake up, you must have fallen asleep waiting for me."

'Oh no. It was only a dream.' I sprang from the ground with a start. My vision was getting blurry again. I looked in the doorway and saw James standing there looking at me like I was stupid.

"Lily are you ok, why are you crying?" He asked.

I couldn't answer him. I couldn't even speak. I quickly picked up my astronomy book and brushed past him as I ran out the door.

James

"Lily?" I called after her as she ran down the stairs. I glanced at my watch. 9:05 PM, I was only a little late, she couldn't be that mad. I couldn't hear footsteps anymore so I walked down the stairs hoping to find her. I kept calling her name.

"What?" I heard a small voice say. I looked towards the ground and saw the girl of my dreams sitting on the bottom stair, her head rested in her hands and her eyes filled with tears.

I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. "What's wrong?"

"If only I could tell you." Her small voice answered.

"Why can't you?" I asked.

"It's too complicated, you wouldn't understand." She told me.

"I'm a pretty understanding person, shoot." I said.

"No. Now please leave me alone." Her voice was cold.

"As you wish." I stood up and walked all the way back to the common room without giving her a second glance.

2 hours later

'Why was Lily so harsh?' 'What did I do that was wrong?' I was tossing and turning in my bed for two hours and I still couldn't figure what was up with Lily.

Finally I decided to just go down to the common room and read a book, maybe it would take my mind off of it. I grabbed my newest book about quidditch and headed down the stairs.

When I reached the bottom I saw a girl sitting on the couch. It wasn't Lily this time, it was someone else. I tiptoed closer to see if I could get a better view and figure out who it was. She had brown hair and a dash of freckles over her nose. She wasn't exactly pretty but she was cute. Her clear crystal blue eyes were filled with tears and her whole body was shaking.

"Sam?" I said, moving closer and sitting next to her.

Her head jumped up in alert and she looked me right in the eye.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Lily hasn't come back yet, I saw you come back looking angry two and a half hours ago but she still hasn't returned, I hope she's ok." She said her voice squeaky from just crying.

"Want to go look for her?" I said, worrying about Lily.

"How? We're not allowed out of our common rooms this late."

"I can go get my invisibility cloak." I explained.

"You have an invisibility cloak?" She asked, her eyes getting wide.

"Yeah, hold on I'll be right back." I said turning back to the stairs.

Half hour later

"Ouch that was my foot." Sam squealed

"Sorry I can't see anything."

"What is that there on the ground?"

I lifted my invisibility cloak up. We were at the stairs of the astronomy tower. Something was lying on the ground and whatever it was looked hurt.

"It's Lily!" Sam screamed lifting her hair. "And she's not breathing!"


End file.
